It's Cold in the South Pole
by Charles Oberonn
Summary: It's cold in the south pole. And Asami desperately trying to get rid of that. This is a series of short drabbles about trying to beat out the cold with the help of the different character every chapter.


It's Cold in the South Pole

**Bolin**

"You're cold? That's just horrible!" said the young earthbender. He wore warm clothing and had still the constructing helmet he used before.

"Don't mock me, Bolin." The raven haired non-bender shivered still in the identical warm fur coat colored in southern-tribe trademark blue.

"I'm not mocking you, Asami; I am truly concerned in the temperature problems of a rich girl who lived in a cold area anyway." Bolin pouted poetically. He saw the annoyed offended expression on the girl's face, he went to apologize. But when he tried to do, Asami have already started a cartoony rant.

"That's not true! Republic City, even in winter is 6.7 degrees hotter than the South Pole." For a second Bolin swore he saw Asami turn into a cartoon with huge eyes, small body and adorable huge head.

"And besides," she continued "The ratio of winter-summer in Republic City is 112% more summer than winter." She took a big breath and her body "turned back to normal".

Bolin thought for a second, he didn't want to hurt Asami's feelings. But the girl's bratty-princess fragile state was too good to ignore and not tease.

"Are you sure your coldness comes from the slight differences in the climate and not due to the work of the hundred or so ovens in the Sato mansion you got so used to in your childhood?"

Asami seemed to be on the verge of crying, but it was too cold and she feared the tears would solidify on her cheeks.

"Never mind that, Bolin! Just think…" she yielded to Bolin's attempts to falsify her excuses and cut to the point.

"When a pretty helpless girl in distress asks you help her get warm, you let your manly instincts take over and help her in all cost!" she instructed slowly and with exaggerated hand gestures as if explaining something to a child.

That kind of old fashioned view of gender roles Asami used was considered inappropriate even before the 100 years war, but to rid the cold that shrouded her she would toss aside centuries of social progress with no remorse.

Bolin contemplated on the idea for a few moments of the idea. He assumed the mission to restore Asami's temperature would include some sort ingenuity all-nighter to come up with some heat transferring wearable machine that would take care of Asami's specific needs.

That idea would have to be rejected, they would be too tired to do anything in the morning and that is no option because they are on a right schedule to build Korra's Avatar Temple.

"Bolin?" Asami waved her hands in front of Bolin's face, apparently those few moments of thinking were a little longer than he thought.

But the interruption brought another idea to solve the problem. He could always try and do it the old fashioned way of a festive snuggle-fest. Where member A hugs the back of member B while that uses their arms and legs to cover member A like a blanket of flesh (but not the gross kind).

"It even works well with our acronyms…" Bolin mumbled in satisfaction as he scrubed his hairless chin, looked up to the sky and smiled.

"What does?" She asked, Bolin was once again snapped into reality where he saw a major flaw with his plan.

'Bolin you fool! What are you thinking?' he thought to himself, Asami was his Brother's, Mako, ex-girlfriend, if Asami would get into bed with him in-a-totally-only-friends-way it would be disaster.

She would eventually smell the manly smell of men that runs in his family and be reminded of Mako, who also possesses the manly smell of men.

And then she'd cry! And then her tears would be solidified! And then she would have to get out bad to wash those tears! But it cold out of bed! And means they're back to square one.

"Bolin? Bolin? Are you even listening, will you help me?" she tried to tug on his sleeve, which was hard because getting her hands of the comfy warm pockets of the fur coat was out of question.

But Bolin was still lost in thought. He couldn't help Asami, he needed to find an excuse.

"You see, girl…" he decided to roll with Asami's suggestion of old fashion gender roles.

"I'm an earthbender, I work with earth."

"Soooo?" the non-bender was impatient.

"Don't be silly girl, everyone knows at least two things about earth. You should know them too." Bolin said. Asami was now officially annoyed with Bolin abusing her suggestion and being **too **old fashioned, but she digressed.

"What are they?" she asked innocently. She was still shaking.

"I'm glad you asked. The two things people know about earth are: It's solid, and it's cold, a cold material without a hint of warmness in its solid shell."

Asami did not want to prove Bolin wrong by pointing out boiling hot rocks in deserts, it would only make her crave the hotness of a desert more.

"So this means you won't help me?" she looked into his eyes with a deep innocent look and Bolin swore she turned cartoonish again.

He swallowed freezing air and said.

"I'm sorry, my damsel. I'm afraid not."

"But just so you know, my heart is always warm and it always will go out to you, to warm your soul." by the time he finished pouting that poetic sentence, Asami was already walking away, saying something about asking Lin to help and mumbling something about metal at least being a good heat conductor.


End file.
